Jackson Pass
by J.M. Fuller Fan
Summary: Rose and Max created a celebrity cheat list and Rose unable to come up with a 10th celebrity jokingly put down Jackson name which Max allowed. Catching Jackson in a situation made her think of her fetish that Max refused to even attempt. Seeing that Max allowed it and knowing about couples Hall Pass, Rose decide to pursue her fetish. But Max was never far from her thought.


Words In Actual Story: 3,043

Pairing Jackson and Rose implied Jackson and Max

Status: One Shot (complete)

Secondary Summary: Max has a secret planned but Rose just might have derailed it or perhaps not. Jackson just wanted to go through with his daily morning exercise but got an uninvited guest that refused to leave till her needs are met.

Declaimer: In no way shape or form do I have any rights to the shows. The actors within I have never met nor know their sexuality in real life. This is a work of fiction and should be considered as such. This is not real.

**The Story**

It has been a little over a month since Max had the bright idea that he and Jackson started doing nude yoga together, and Jackson couldn't be any happier as it gave him ample opportunity to perv on his brother. This isn't to say that he was gay as he did find females attractive but some guys particularly Max in his case cause his cock to swell far too often.

Doing yoga in the nude with Max in the nude as well has caused the inevitable erection and Max as of late gave him a cheeky grin or pump himself hard and ignored it. This time however Jackson was alone as their mother and aunt dragged Max out of a bed at an ungodly hour to go shopping, he thanked his lucky stars he wasn't dragged along as well but then wondered if he was truly luck since he missed out on watching Max go through the poses.

He did toy with the idea to give it a skip this morning but while part of the joy was, unfortunately, being dragged store to store, Jackson has weirdly enough found enjoyment in the act and he has convinced himself that it was helping him with his game. Max also told him that in time he might be capable of blowing himself if he a mind too, but he wasn't that gullible to think that such a feat was possible.

Fetching the mat that Max bought for them he started his warm-up exercises and started unaware that he will soon find a visitor in his room.

* * *

Rose was so happy to finally see he beau after three days apart. She wondered if the two could disappear for a few hours so the two could have some fun as she was dying for such a vigorous workout. There was something less strenuous she wanted to do with Max but he refused to even consider doing it, her pleading and ministration to get him hard before spreading her legs for him also failed for him to see reason.

She ran out of the car before it got to a complete stop and let her self in. She didn't know if anyone saw her, her only thoughts were seeing her boyfriend and conspiring with him as to where they could hide for an hour or two. Her mother while not pleased of her daughter leaping out of a slow moving vehicle didn't bother following her but pulled out of the driveway and headed home, blissfully unaware of the events that were about to unfold.

"MAXEY!" cried out Rose as she opened the door and stepped inside.

Jackson screamed in fright as he fell onto the mat and frantically reached for his sheets to cover himself.

He checked to ensure he was appropriately covered before checking in on Rose, he didn't hear her leave or heard the door slammed behind her, true he might have been to panic-stricken to hear either of these happening but he discovered her still standing there with a stunned look on her face.

"Rose get out!" he hissed, embarrassed as well as angry.

"Wow," she said.

"Max isn't here" pleaded Jackson unsure why Rose refuses to leave the room and close the door behind her.

"I know," she said simply finally closing the door but remaining inside the bedroom.

"Rose?" Jackson said nervously hunching his body beneath the sheets.

"I want a better look," she replied walking towards him.

"A-A B-B-Better look?" he stuttered. He was older and shouldn't feel intimidated but he was, he blamed his nakedness but the look in her eyes was the true cause of his fear.

"No, not that," she answered seeing Jackson's gaze moved down to his crotch after his stutter. "Your ass, I just had a quick peek but it looked…" she trailed off wondering how best to describe that brief beauty, "magnificent. I just wanted to rub my face all over those cheeks and spread those beauties apart and run my tongue up and down your crack."

"ROSE!" Jackson yelled out in shock then fearing his outcry will cause an investigation. Lucky enough no one seemed to be approaching his room. Her words caused a stir down below but he reminded himself that she was dating his brother. "You're dating Max," he added just in case she fell victim to his irresistible charm and forgotten the obvious.

"I know and it's ok, I got a Jackson Pass."

"A what?"

"You know how some couples give the other a hall pass for a weekend or if they leave on a trip, they can bed anyone without any consequences"

Jackson didn't but claimed he did.

"Well, Max limited it so it's only you that I can play with, with no consequences. A Jackson Pass"

"I don't understand."

She sighed annoyed. "OK Max and I were creating a celebrity cheat list and as a joke, as I couldn't come up with the ten I added your name down. Max rightly pointed out that your not a celebrity but he will allow it. There, now show me that ass." She ordered, grabbing the blanket and attempting to pull it off.

"No," he replied while keeping hold of it.

"Please," she pleaded.

"Let me call Max and double-check its alright, after all, why would he ok us… messing around."

Rose didn't want this as Jackson had a point, the only reason she could think of was that he doubted that she and Jackson would ever do it together. Before today she had no interest in pursuing any exploits with Jackson in the bedroom.

"You could I suppose but if you allowed your girlfriend to be with someone would you really be ok with knowing that she is currently or recently had fun with a guy that wasn't you. All I'm asking for is a longer look at your ass and perhaps a feel."

"But why?"

Jackson reluctance was annoying but she had to endure it if she wanted a positive outcome.

"Max has no interest in ass play whether it's playing with my ass or me playing with his." She lied then, "but he gave the green light to have you play with mine if you inclined to do so and I'm hoping I can rim and finger you before or afterward."

It will kill a part of her if Max learns of this and break up with her but she really wanted to get tongue fucked and take a cock up her ass. It shocked her that Max seemed to be the only guy that didn't want to breed her ass.

"I get to see you naked?" he asked suspiciously. He allowed some of his chest to be exposed as he relaxed a little.

"Yes!" she hissed in excitement as Jackson gave her an opening. "Why don't I undress for you now and then you can remove those heavy blankets and get on all four for me."

He didn't like being ordered about nor was he sure about getting fingered. He has heard from straight, possibly bi, friends as well as some gay that fingering and having your prostate massaged was the best and that they could cum without being touched having it stroked but they could have been having him on about how great it was.

She didn't wait for his reply but started undressing, she was clearly nervous even though her excitement was apparent. Soon she stood before him and Jackson saw a beautiful young girl in her naked glory for the very first time. He started to drool and caused Rose to giggle as Max did the exact something the first time they did it.

"Uncover yourself and get on all four for me."

Summoning his nerves and reminding himself that it can't be all that long till it's over and it's his turn to get an eyeful of her ass he did as she requested.

Her warm hands on his ass almost made him jump, her breath against his bare cheek made him shiver in delight. Her hands massaged his cheeks for a while before she spread them apart and exposed his tight hole. He looked clean and had no hair growing, her mouth watered at the sight. Her continued breaths still held such a stronghold over him.

He gasped as her lips met his cheek and she gave him pecks then she appeared to try to create hickey's back there as she sucks and gazes her teeth alongside his cheeks. He wondered if it was possible then he lost all train of thought as her tongue started running up and down his crack.

It was in his humble opinion UN - FRECKIN - IMAGINABLE how it felt feeling that warm wet appendaged slobbering all over his exposed sensitive crack then he moaned unashamed as she fixated all her attention on his puckered small hole.

He gasped and panted and all the while moaned as she gently pushed her tongue inside and Jackson never wanted her to stop as his friend's words reveal themselves to be true and his prostate still hasn't been touched.

She did however stopped, it was more work then she thought and hard to wiggle her tongue inside. She carefully spat at his winking hole and decided to loosen him up with a finger.

Jackson cried out her name as her digit made itself at home. It was unnerving and odd and Jackson loved every second.

"Shh," Rose said, fearing that the ever crowded Fuller house will hear him. "Relax and breathe and tell me if it hurts,"

It didn't hurt not in the slightest with the amount of saliva Rose coated him with. Jackson obviously enjoying his plight reassured Rose to add a second finger. There was some pain but it was strangely a pleasurable pain that only added to the excitement.

Her face did brush against his cheeks and she resumed some kisses. Jackson would be embarrassed as he literally had a cute girl kiss and lovely stroke his ass but he didn't care.

It was so hard to be quite as it just felt so good and if Jackson was able to remember he had a brother at that time he would have gushed how grateful he was that Max allowed Rose to worship his ass.

He whimpered followed by a loud groan as spots literally danced before his eyes while his body rocked as a tidal wave of intense pleasure course through every nerve in his body. Rose paused in mid-motion afraid that she hurt him.

"Do that again," he panted heavily.

"Do what?" she asked confused as she was just finger fucking him for that last few minutes, nothing new.

"That spot, god focus on that spot!"

The next few she tried to aim for that spit then she must have found it judging by Jackson reaction.

It was so adorable seeing her boyfriend brother react this way just by her fingers working in and out of his ass and stroking that spot. Her free hand caressing his back as she eyed his ass committing this moment to memory while wishing it was Max she was fingering so he knew that it wasn't as bad as he feared it was.

Jackson knew he couldn't hold out much longer. Hell his friend's words once again proven themselves as true as no one was touching his cock but it was harder than it ever felt before and so sensitive that a simple touch might be his undoing, but the spot she was touching was bringing him to the edge hard and fast and felt so violent in its intensity that Jackson knew he be after a repeat performance in little time at all.

Jackson was gushing but unsure what he was saying when his orgasm hit and Rose finger's found themselves being what could only be described as milked as his hole tightened and flex around her two fingers.

It was the best he ever had and he tried to keep count but his mind just couldn't focus on only one thing. When he could focus it was to see Rose wiggling her cute butt at him and as tired as he was he wanted a closer inspection.

Jackson looked at Rose nice bubble butt, and for a girl Rose's age, he did not think it was legal for her to have that kind of an ass. He spread her cheeks and just stared at her hole. He never rimmed an ass before, dreamed about it and wank to fantasies, he always hoped he would be a natural at it as well as eating ass. Not for the first time he hoped the two were closely the same.

He took a deep breath before diving his tongue into Rose's hole. The young girl soon started to moan as one of her sexual dreams were finally coming true. Maybe one day Max will get over whatever hang-ups he had over ass play and would be fine with it but until that day comes if it happens at all she's be fine with Jackson fulfilling her anal cravings.

Jackson's hands just held onto Rose's hips as he continued to rim Rose with enthusiasm and developing skills. One of his fingers ended up touching Rose's bare pussy and the thought that Max's dick was inside it on a regular basis. He was messing around with his brother's girl and touching a pussy none but Rose and Max ever saw and fingered, witch Max also ate and fucked as well as possible creamed inside.

Just thinking about it caused Jackson to be hard again. Maybe one day he could slide his dick into her pussy but then shook that thought of his head. He sure didn't think his dick would even fit inside it anyways and did not want to hurt the young girl.

While still rimming Rose as she moaned he started to finger her ass now while the other subconsciously was rubbing Rose's pussy with the other. Rose really started to make her pleasure known. It wasn't long until he had two fingers in each hole. If Jackson was told he be doing this with Rose while Max was away he will say that's messed up.

"Oh jeez, I'm so hard. I love to fuck you." He said truthfully.

"Do it, Max gets my pussy but until Max is ready to fuck my ass that pleasure is all yours."

"A-A-Are you sure?" His free hand stroke himself while he reevaluates just how badly he knew his brother.

Rose figured Max would actually hate it, that he hates everything the two have done since she started undressing in front of Max. Jackson he probably eventually forgive knowing how dense and easily he gets confused but if he learns this occurred somehow, possibly by Jackson then they were over but she wanted this for so long and Max knew and wouldn't reconsider doing it.

"Jackson Pass," she said quietly than a little louder, "Do it."

Rose was moaning in no time as Jackson's five and a half inches was fucking her good and deep. Rose was loving the feeling of the older Fuller boy's dick in her tight ass. This was truly better than some dildo she been using late at night. As they fucked away they did not hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

Max had a long day and was dropped off at the house. He was mad he missed nude yoga with Jackson. He did like seeing his brother naked as they did the poses and sometimes his dick twitched seeing the good looking nude body of his older brother while imagining seeing it put to use in his future plans, he just didn't know how to pull it off without getting Rose angry at him.

He opened the door and immediately his eyes widen at the sight before him. For there was Jackson fucking his sexy mama, just like he wanted since seeing Rose put forth Jackson name.

Max wanted to laugh as he thought that Rose would never actually take the Pass seriously without several coaxing and pleading on his part. However here she was doing it and clearly enjoying every inch moving in and out of her tight sexy ass that he would touch only with his hands. He wasn't the slightest bit mad at Rose as he was not into the whole ass play, but he wished that he witness everything that happened and informed both what he would allow and what was taboo, at least Jackson he could trust to obey and he knew his Sexy Mama would also toe the line.

The two were so into it that neither realize he entered the room, he fingered his growing cock and made his presence known.

"You better fuck Rose right because I'm not sticking my dick in her backdoor."

With fear in Rose expression and an abashed looked from Jackson they turned towards him. The sight of Max obvious bulged did little to reassure Rose but his cheerful smile made her somewhat at ease, Jackson wasn't sure what to do as he didn't know if he should leave and let Max make Rose cum or continue his thrusts.

"Don't let me stop you," Max said as he started to unbutton his vest.

Rose immediately felt herself cummed and was sure it wasn't Jackson but the thought of a threesome with the two brothers. The threesome becomes a regular thing but Jackson also had his regular one on one action with his brother's girl.

As for the nude yoga that continued but the two secretly started exploring kissing and blowing the other before or after the exercise, Rose didn't know till they surprised her on her birthday but that's a story for another time.


End file.
